Canciones al Aire
by tommyzombie-chan
Summary: Ser joven puede ser muy divertido especialmente si estas "viviendo duro y al limite" con todo el dinero que tus padres te puedan dar para compensar su ausencia y los mejores amigos del mundo pero...vivir duro y al limite no siempre es divertido ni perfecto ¿o si?


**Disclaimer: **CCS y sus personajes no me pertenecen son del grupo CLAMP y solo algunos de esta historia son de mi invención, la historia por el contrario es mía y la hago sin fines de lucro.

_**Canciones al aire.**_

_Capítulo I: My Friends._

**Sakura POV.**

Algún día se han preguntado: ¿Qué pasaría si desaparecen un día? ¿A quién realmente le importaría? Son algunas de las preguntas que suelo hacerme, claro naturalmente soy una adolescente de 16 años y como todos llego a hacerme preguntas muy tontas.

No me he presentado, soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años, tengo cabello largo y castaño claro, ojos verdes y soy delgada, tal vez no lo sea mucho pero me considero bonita. Estudio en uno de los Institutos con más prestigio de Japón el instituto Seijo, vivo en Tomoeda con mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto más bien "vivo" con el nunca se encuentra en casa yo sé que es por su trabajo pero me gustaría que fuera como cuando Touya casi nunca estaba sola, en fin cosas de la vida, mi hermano vive en Tokio por su trabajo aunque lo veo casi todos los fines de semana lo extraño mucho…ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y tu mamá? mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña en un accidente de tránsito aún no sé muy bien lo que paso pero, sé que me está cuidando desde algún lugar.

En estos momentos me encuentro caminando hacia la escuela, no les he hablado mucho sobre qué clase de persona soy no lo sé soy está clase de chica problemática que parece un ángel ante todos los adultos, en cierta forma soy demasiado depresiva, mis amigos son igual o más o menos nos llevamos bien tenemos el típico caso de desatención por parte de los padres que nos compran cierto tipo de cosas para compensar su ausencia son como _"todo lo que quieras hijo/a menos mi tiempo y preocupación ya que esos se los ha ganado mi trabajo"._

-¡Saku-chan! – escucho a mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo gritar mi nombre, viene con esa cara de alegría que tiene siempre que nos vemos, pero en sus ojos amatistas puedo notar que a pesar de que siempre la pongo feliz realmente se siente triste, como siempre su uniforme perfecto, su tez blanca como de porcelana, su cabello negro perfectamente alisado sin ningún cabello fuera de lugar.

*_My Friends- Red Hot Chili Peppers*_

My friends are so depressed (mis amigos están tan deprimidos)  
I feel the question (siento la pregunta)  
Of your loneliness (de su soledad)  
Confide..., 'cause I'll be on your side (Confía….porque yo estaré a tu lado)  
You know I will, you know I will (tu sabes que lo estaré)

Tomoyo es el tipo de chica perfecta ante la sociedad, toda una señorita, seria, amable, hermosa, delicada, reservada, pudorosa, etc. Pero es que nadie se ha dado cuenta que cuando la sociedad te impone a una señorita nunca te dicen que es feliz y es ahí en donde entran los problemas de Tomoyo, ella no es feliz con la vida que lleva ni con el hecho de que su madre prefiera cualquier cosa a estar solo un tiempo cerca de ella ya que bueno le recuerda mucho a su padre que murió hace unos dos años, ella se parece mucho a su padre tiene el mismo tono de piel y cabello que él y sus rasgos también son muy parecidos, por ello Sonomi que desde que murió el padre de Tomoyo no es capaz de superarlo ni ver más allá de su dolor ha dejado sigamos "desamparada" a Tomoyo quien le ha tomado algo de odio.

-¡Tomoyo-chan! ¿Qué ha pasado ahora que traes esa cara?- Puede que yo sea una despistada de primera pero cuando se trata de Tomoyo la conozco más que a mí misma, aunque los demás no se den cuenta.

-Uhhh…que no ha pasado ya sabes lo de siempre la perra de Sonomi- Puso una cara de enojo tremendo que hasta a mi medio tiempo pero inmediatamente la cambio por una expresión feliz ¿Quién la entiende?- vámonos de copas en la noche Saku-chan, con las chicas y los chicos ¿Qué dices? Nos divertimos un rato- Y ahí estaba de nuevo la evasión de Tomoyo a sus problemas siempre que alguien le preguntaba algo salía con alguna de esas cosas pero ni modo es mi amiga y la seguiré en las decisiones que tome, lastimosamente es lunes y no es una movida muy conveniente solo que no quiero ser quien le agüe la fiesta a Tomoyo.

-Está bien vamos ¿ya le preguntaste a los demás? Tu sabes es lunes y acabamos de empezar la semana-

-Sí y dijeron que por ellos no había problema- ¿por qué no lo supuse si ellos son más fiesteros que Tomoyo? Como si les importara la escuela a ellos no les pegan si no van bien….

X Girlfriend called me up (una ex novia me hablo)  
Alone and desperate (sola y desesperada)  
On the prison phone (desde el teléfono de una prisión)  
They want... to give her 7 years (le quieren dar 7 años)  
For being sad (por estar triste)

Llegamos al recinto y nos encontramos con mis mejores amigos es increíble que tenga tantos ¿Cuántos padres pueden ignorar a sus hijos para que en casi todas las escuelas haya uno o más grupos como el mío? 11 personas y solo en mi grupo cuando solo en mi escuela hay como otros 4 iguales, pero los presento mis amigas:

Chiharu Mihara: Una chica de ojos cafés, cabello castaño claro pero no tan claro como el mío, delgada, siempre lleva trenzas y es novia de Takashi Yamazaki otro de mis amigos, es una chica muy linda y amable, pero al igual que nosotras sus padres se sumergen en su trabajo.

Naoko Yanagisawa: Ojos cafés, cabello hasta los hombros, castaño obscuro, lacio, lentes redondos, alguien que lee mucho, a veces muy seria y mucho demasiado depresiva he pensado que sumergirse tanto en los libros y la música la hacen ser tan depresiva, yo sé que es lindo a mí también me gusta leer y escuchar música ni se diga, pero ella siempre se aparta de la realidad y a veces no sé qué pensar de ella.

Rika Sasaki: Ojos cafés, cabello café rojizo hasta los hombros con las puntas ligeramente curveadas, con un cuerpo demasiado lindo he de admitir, y según he escuchado se anda liando con un profesor de la primaria que está al lado del instituto, le encanta cocinar y porque no decirlo los hombres mayores es extraño siempre ha sido así, ella es demasiado madura para nosotras en ciertos aspectos.

Mei Ling Li: Ojos rubíes, cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura que anteriormente solía amarrar en dos coletas, un cuerpo bien definido, atlética al igual que yo, y era de aquellas personas con las que todo es divertido, una excelente persona según Tomoyo y yo, estuvo enamorada de su primo cuando éramos niñas y ahora por lo que se anda atrás de Kero.

Mis amigos hombres:

Eriol Hiragizawa: Ojos zafiro, cabello negro azulado, lentes redondos, atlético, palido, un caballero inglés y alguien extremadamente suspicaz y divertido pienso que él y Tomoyo harían la pareja perfecta, a pesar de que él diga que ella es una pesada y ella que él es un idiota, son como los mejores amigos, su relación es tan extraña que a veces me da miedo.

Shaoran Li o Xiao Lang Li: Ojos ámbar, cabellos chocolates y despeinados, atlético, la cara más hermosa que he visto y es mi mejor amigo estoy enamorada de él pero es muy idiota para darse cuenta, siempre soy la pequeña amiga Saku su confidente a la que le cuenta sobre las faldas a las que persigue y todos sus problemas, no mal entiendan él no sabe lo que siento por él y en realidad me quiere mucho y me protege demasiado, me costó demasiado trabajo que se volviera así conmigo por ello no le he dicho nada de mis sentimientos no quiero que arruinen lo que tenemos, él es de esas personas tan frías y distantes pero que cuando te vuelves cercanas a ellos hacen todo lo posible por protegerte.

Takashi Yamasaki: Ojos en realidad no se nunca se los he visto abiertos me da algo de miedo que se accidente alguno de estos días, cabello negro, blanco como la nieve, atlético y… ¡Un mentiroso de primera!, es alguien muy divertido pero hay veces que se divierte a mi costa, esas veces lo odio.

Kero Clow: Ojos celestes, rubio, atlético…un fanático de los videojuegos, la persona al igual que Mei Ling más divertida del mundo, demasiado enamoradizo y lastimosamente no enamoradizo con Mei y hermano de Spinel.

Spinel Clow: Cabello negro, ojos celestes, al igual que Naoko serio y reservado, ama leer a veces pienso que son tan iguales que deberían casarse.

I love all of you (amo todo de ti)  
Hurt by the cold (lastimado por el frío)  
So hard and lonely too (es tan difícil y solitario)  
When you don't know yourself (cuando no te conoces a ti mismo)

My friends are so distressed (mis amigos están tan afligidos)  
And standing on (Y se encuentran)  
The brink of emptiness (de pie al lado del vacío)  
No words... I know of to express (sin palabras…sé cómo expresar)  
This emptiness (este vacio)

Bien esos son todos mis amigos, cuando me ven todos ellos me reciben con una gran sonrisa y no puedo evitar correr hacia ellos, y así empieza mi día.

-¡Saku, Tomoyo-Chan! Vamos que se nos hace tarde- Cabe aclarar que como siempre llegué tarde y están a punto de tocar por lo que no tengo tiempo de hablar con ellos antes de clase, los saludo con un rápido beso a cada uno y nos adentramos en el edificio camino a nuestros respectivos salones ya que este año no nos tocó a todos juntos, pero al menos me toco con Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo.

Cuando entramos lo recordé, lo que me faltaba olvidar el examen de matemáticas como si sin estudiar no fuera lo suficiente mala para ellas, voy a reprobar, al mal paso darle prisa, intente resolver los problemas y pude hacer solo unos cuantos, ni modo mejor entrego mi examen, la maestra me observo de nuevo con esa cara de decepción al ver que solo 4 de los 10 problemas estaban contestados, ¿qué haré? soy mala en las mates, mejor me voy a la azotea.

I love all of you (amo todo de ti)  
Hurt by the cold (lastimado por el frío)  
So hard and lonely too (es tan triste y solitario)  
When you don't know yourself (cuando no te conocer a ti mismo)

**Shaoran POV.**

La vi levantarse de su lugar con sus manos temblando para entregar su examen, esa chica mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto de la cual estoy enamorado, yo que soy bueno para matemáticas ya había terminado mi examen desde hace unos 10 minutos solo estaba esperando que ella se resignara para poder seguirla, como el acosador que soy, solo es para que nadie se le acerque ella no se da cuenta de lo hermosa y perfecta que es pero yo sí, y esos chicos que solo se le acercan por lo guapa que es me hacen enfadar por que no la conocen y no llevan tanto tiempo protegiéndola como yo. Entrego mi examen y subo a buscarla a la azotea, pero ahí arriba había un chico declarándosele si no mal recuerdo él era Yue Tsukishiro, nunca creí poder tener problemas con declarándosele a Sakura.

Ella está ahí tan perfecta como siempre con su rostro sonrojado no importa lo problemática que pueda ser y las cosas que haya hecho nunca pierde ese toque de inocencia, decido interrumpirlos porque no dejaré que esto se aplace más así que abro "sin querer" estruendosamente la puerta y grito su nombre, espantando a Sakura y a Tsukishiro que solo me mira con extrañeza.

-Bueno te veo luego Saku, tal vez después pueda terminar, hasta luego Li- lo último arrastrándolo con los dientes porque, para nadie es un secreto que Li Shaoran ama a Sakura Kinomoto solo para ella por ser una despistada de primera, pero es uno de sus encantos.

-Pequeña Saku- me dirijo a su lado y le beso la frente, ella solo se sonrosa y baja la cabeza como cada vez que lo hago- sabes algo me he enamorado- es hora de decirle la verdad.

-¿De quién?- y entonces me golpea la nariz con su cabeza cuando alza muy rápido y fuerte, siento algo salir de mi nariz y al palparlo y ver la cara de horror de Sakura noto que es sangre, entonces se queda todo negro…

Imagine me taught by tragedy (imagíname enseñando con tragedia)  
Release this peace (liberar está paz)  
I heard a little girl (escuche a una pequeña niña)  
And what she said (Y lo que ella dijo)  
Was something beautiful (fue algo hermoso)  
To give... your love (da tu amor)  
No matter what (no importa lo que pase)

That's what she said (fue lo que ella dijo)

Cuando desperté me vi besando a alguien en un campo lleno de árboles, y como no reconocer a esos ojos verdes de aquella persona a la que besaba amplié mi sonrisa no sé cómo había llegado ahí pero no podía estar más feliz, cuando la iba a tocar otra vez ella desapareció y me encontré riendo con todos mis amigos, si así era estar con ellos, no importa lo que pase no quiero que me separen nunca de ellos porque me entienden tan bien, son iguales a mí, me hacen sentir bien y finalmente el mundo me puede valer una mierda si estoy con ellos puedo ser yo cuando estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa, siento mucho sueño…y de nuevo más obscuridad.

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? No es muy divertido ya que es el primer capítulo y bueno tenía que presentar a todos y eso xD en este fanfic tratare de expresar los sentimientos de los personajes sobre todo Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo con una canción que alguno de ellos estará escribiendo en un diario de canciones :3 pero ya sabremos quien al final, por el momento nuestros personajes se encuentran felices y en calma pero tienen sus cosillas son muy alcohólicos y ya saben esas cosas, son jóvenes sin padres que se preocupen y como dice Anthony Kiedis "están viviendo duro", en esté capitulo no logra plasmarse del todo pero ya se verá después en el segundo capítulo xD

Criticas, comentarios y lo que sea serán bienvenidos :3 Chao

**Tommyzombie-chan nwn **


End file.
